Overnight Sensation
by Daisys And Lillys And Roses
Summary: While Performing on stage at a school fair, I spot a pair of intense green eyes and I know that I have to meet him. AH ; Suck at summaries : Please give it a chance..


BPOV

I was at my school fair about to go play with my band. My band included my three best friends – Alice on guitar and backup vocals, Rosalie (Rose) on bass guitar and backup vocals and Mike on Drums. We were Overnight Sensation. We were getting ready to go out.

"Hopefully theres some hot guys" Rose said. Mike gagged "and chicks Mike" She added

"Thank you" He laughed.

"Introducing Overnight Sensation" The MC said.

"Lets go!" I hollered. We all walked out on stage and when I turned to the audience my eyes were caught on someone. He had copper hair and eyes with pools of green in them. I wanted to drown into them. I was snapped out of my daze by mike hitting me with his drum stick on his way past. I walked to the mic and began my performance my gaze staying on those pools of green.

"So how are we all today! We are Overnight sensation, Im Bella, thats Rose, Alice and Mike" I called into the microphone pointing to everyone.

"This 1st song is for anyone who has there eye on someone they think they can never have!".

(Taylor Swift – You Belong with me)

(Italics - Actions)

"Your on the phone with your girlfriend

she's upset, shes goin off about something

that you said, She doesnt get your humor

like I do.

_I kept my gaze on green eyes the whole time._

Im in my room, Its a typical tuesday night

Im listening to the kinda music she doesnt

like and shell never know your story like

I do. _I pointed to myself_

Cause she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts _I pinched and pulled my shirt a little_

Shes cheer captain and Im on the bleachers

dreaming bout the day when you wake up

and find that what your looking for has been

here the whole time.

If you could see that Im the one that _I pointed to green eyes then me._

understands you, been here all along

so why cant you see you belong with

me.

You belong with me.

Walking the streets with you and your

one hour genes, I cant help thinking

this is how it ought to be, laughing

on the park bench thinking to myself

hey isnt this easy.

And you've got a smile that can light up

this whole town, I haven't seen it in a

while since she brought you down.

You say your fine, I know you better

than that, hey what you doing with

a girl like that.

Cause she wears high heels I wear

sneakers. Shes cheer captain and

I'm on the bleachers dreaming bout

the day that you'll wake up and find

that what you're looking for has been

here the whole time.

If you could see that I'm the one that

understands you, been here all along

so why cant you see you belong with

me.

Standing by here waiting at your back

door, all this time how could you not know

baby, you belong with me.

You belong with me.

(Guitar Solo)

_By this time Green eyes was at the front of the crowd. I pulled the Mic of the stand and moved towards the front of the stage, bent down and reached my hand out. He grabbed my hand and I held it as I sang the next verse._

Oh I remember you driving to my house

in the middle of the night, I'm the one who

makes you laugh when you know your

bout to cry. I know your favorite song

and you tell me bout you dreams. Think

I know where you belong, Think I know

its with me.

_I pulled out of his reach and walked over to Ali._

Cant you see that I'm the one that

understands you, been here all along

so why cant you see you belong with

me.

Standing by here waiting at your back

door, all this time how could you not know

baby, you belong with me.

You belong with me.

_I stared right into Green eyes for the last part._

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

you belong with me

You belong with me"

The Crowd screamed and cheered for another one. We sung another 2 songs before saying goodbye and walked of the stage.

"OMG! Did you see him!" Rose yelled as soon as we got off.

"I definitely saw him" I said dreamily.

"I saw him too!" Alice yelled.

"OMG! So did I" Mike yelled in his girliest voice. We looked at him with a raised eyebrow then we all pissed ourselves laughing.

"Okay so who are you talking about?" I asked the girls.

"He had short brown curly hair, brown eyes and was really bulky." Rose smiled.

"Well, thats not who I was talking about. I was talking about the Male model with like dirty blond hair with blue eyes and had enough muscles to please me" Alice said in her own little world.

"Well that works then cuz I was talking about the guy I held hands with" I grinned.

"Well, Lets go" Rose said.

"Yep" Ali and I said at the same time. We walked out from backstage. We started walking around while looking for the guys we had our eyes on. Then I spotted my guy and I think Ali and Rose's too. They were on the breakdance screaming their lungs off.

"Hey girls, I think I found them" I pointed to them and they confirmed it was them. We walked up to the barrier and watched them. As soon as they took notice of us, they stopped screaming and tried to play it cool. We all pissed ourselves. They were trying so hard not to scream, especially when It was going faster. When it stopped they wobbled to the exit where we met them.

"Nice to know theres still some guys out the who scream like girls on rides" I smirked. The guys blushed and I smiled at Ali and Rose.

"Im Edward" Green eyes said moving closer to me.

"Im Jasper" The dirty blond stated keeping his eyes on Ali.

"and Im Emmett" The bulky one said.

"You know who we are" Rose smiled.

"Oh yes we do, Now that we've all introduced ourselves, how about we go on a ride and see if you scream like girls" Emmett Said proud.

"We are girls" I stated.

'Whatever!" Emmett said. We laughed. We all started walking with Emmett and Rose up front, Ali and Jasper in the middle and Me and Edward at the back.

"So is this your last year?" Edward asked.

"Yep, Im a senior" I grinned.

"Same" He smied crookedly. We got to the Zipper and us girls didnt wana go on.

"You go ahead, Well sit right here and watch." I said.

"yeah, go ahead. Have fun" Rose added.

"Well take pictures" Alice finished.

"Oh! Are you a little scared" Jasper stated more than questioned.

"No, We just wana skip this one" I tried to recover us. Edward grabbed my hand, Jasper grabbed Ali's and Emmett grabbed Rose's.

"Let us go!" Us girls yelled.

"I dont think so." Edward said. It was two per carriage and Edward and I got in 1st. Then it moved upwards and Ali and Jasper got in beneath us then Rose and Emmett underneath them.

"I Love you Ali!" I yelled. Edward laughed.

"Love you too Bels" She yelled back.

"This better not kill me" I told Edward.

"It wont, Ill protect you" He grinned.

"My Hero!" I faked enthusiasm. It started up and I started screaming. I grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed it. He laughed but I could tell he was trying not to scream. I leaned over to him and yelled " Just Scream, You know you want too". He shook his head. "I love a man who's not afraid to show his emotions" As soon as I said that he screamed and I laughed. We continued screaming until the ride stopped.

"Brilliant. I wont tease you, dont worry" I smirked.

"Thank you" He said. I could tell he was still embarrassed about what he just did. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Dont be embarrassed, It was hot in a weird kinda way" I smirked.

"Maybe I should scream more often." He smirked back.


End file.
